


The Traveller

by Life_of_a_Pen



Category: None - Fandom, The Traveller - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_of_a_Pen/pseuds/Life_of_a_Pen
Summary: This is about the Traveller. The story is still resolving itself.





	The Traveller

The Traveller looked at the large signpost and considered it's portents. After deciding on a course, he selected a path that he hoped would lead to delightful treasures. 

 

The Traveller looked in on the subsidiary branches of the path that he trod and found such delightful delicacies along the way.

 

He left markers to help himself find the delicacies again and in the hopes that others would also consider them to their liking.

 

He continued following a particular track as that one consistently led him to more and more finery.

 

He meandered along not knowing where it would take him.

 

Sometimes he walked the paths as if he has walked this way before, but in truth, it was all new discoveries for him.

 

He suddenly had come to a junction and took a short rest to consider the new options that had come upon him.

 

He perused the new tools that the overseer of the pathways had given him he would go back over the old paths and create better markers.

 

Having left said "new and improved" markers, he now considered it time to move on down the next pathway . . . . 

 

The traveller explored another pathway that connected out of the first branch he tried and liked and found it pleasing to his eye. Unfortunately it was a short lived path, so he started hunting around for something to catch his eye. He tried one of two others, but found them not as absorbing, so backed out the way he had come.

 

Now he sits and ponders where to go.

 

_< More to follow>_


End file.
